1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to the repair of automobile doors and, more particularly, to devices that are used to replace the panel. (i.e., the skin) of the door.
For a variety of reasons doors, as other exterior parts of automobiles, become damaged and need replacing. Often it is easier to replace the covering (i.e., the panel) over a door frame than it is to attempt to repair the dent or dents. The panels that cover doors are also known as xe2x80x9cskinsxe2x80x9d in the industry, and the term xe2x80x9cpanelxe2x80x9d as used herein includes any type of a sheet covering that is applied over the door frame.
Currently, there are tools that assist this process. However, they either require adjustment or are prone to damage the panel during installation. Furthermore, many passes must be accomplished first to set the panel in position and then to increasingly fold and wrap the panel around a lip that is provided in a door frame.
For a highly skilled installer to install a door panel, using currently available tools, it takes from thirty to forty-five minutes of time. Since door panels are often replaced, this process is done repetitively. Being able to shorten the time required or to allow less skilled installers to apply the door panels would be of economic benefit to all concerned.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a door panel tool that shortens the time required to install a door panel over a door frame and which lessens the likelihood of damaging the panel during installation.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Door panel tools are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these or other similar devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,536 to Kohut, May 22, 1990;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,211 to Hoskinson, Mar. 9, 1982;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,352 to Hamel, Jun. 23, 1981;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,256 to Semler, Oct. 17, 1978;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,046 to Eckold et al., Nov. 29, 1977;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,387 to Hamilton, Apr. 2, 1974;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,032 to Skintzis, Aug. 31, 1971; and
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,272 to Hunter, Nov. 11, 1969.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a door panel tool that decreases the amount of time that is required to install a door panel over a door frame of an automobile.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a door panel tool that decreases the number of passes that are required to install a door panel over a door frame of an automobile.
Another object of the invention is to provide a door panel tool that can be used with a pneumatic driver.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a door panel tool that does not mar a door panel during use.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a door panel tool that is effective at installing a door panel over a door frame of an automobile.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a door panel tool that is inexpensive to produce.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a door panel tool that is durable.
Briefly, a door panel tool that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a plastic body that includes a nose section. The nose section includes a frontal plane and two oppositely angled sides that converge on the frontal plane. A recessed area is provided in the body proximate the nose section that includes a planar frontal portion that is recessed in the body and is disposed proximate to and parallel with respect to the frontal plane and a second pair of oppositely angled sides that converge on the frontal plane. A tapered plane extends from one side of the planar frontal portion to the frontal plane of the nose. On a side of the nose section that is opposite the tapered plane and on one of the angled sides, a lip extends out from the body at an angle corresponding to that of the angled side. The lip includes a bottom that is in planar alignment with respect to a primary plane of the recessed area. A cylindrical recess is provided in an end of the body that is opposite the frontal plane. The cylindrical recess is adapted to receive a shaft of the variety that are used with air (pneumatic) impact hammers. In use, the tool is disposed so that the tapered plane initially sets a door panel over the frame to secure it in position. The tool is then angled and another pass is made whereby the tool provides a finishing crimp. The lip prevents the tool from rolling into the panel during installation and possibly creasing the panel.